


Young Master Scorpius

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I left this vague because my mind is too full of possibilities where house-elves are concerned. On the one hand, it doesn't make sense for a wizarding child to be able to free an elf; on the other hand, if a wizarding child could do that, what would a house-elf do?</p><p>I imagine that it depends upon the house-elf. Thoughts?</p></blockquote>





	Young Master Scorpius

Young Master Scorpius was dressed. Tilly had dressed him. Young Master Scorpius was wearing his shoes. Tilly had tied them. Young Master Scorpius was in his robes. Tilly had fastened them. 

"Young Master Scorpius is giving Tilly this? This sock?"

Young Master Scorpius nodded.

"Does Young Master Scorpius wish for Tilly to be changing his socks for him?"

Young Master Scorpius shook his head.

Tilly's ears drooped. "Young Master Scorpius is wanting Tilly to go?"

In answer, young Master Scorpius threw his arms around Tilly and squeezed, startling her—but not enough to drop the purple sock she held.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this vague because my mind is too full of possibilities where house-elves are concerned. On the one hand, it doesn't make sense for a wizarding child to be able to free an elf; on the other hand, if a wizarding child could do that, what would a house-elf do?
> 
> I imagine that it depends upon the house-elf. Thoughts?


End file.
